The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head having a crown with thin regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,596 to Noble et al discloses a golf club head including a hollow body with a front wall, a top wall or crown, a bottom wall or sole, and a side wall or skirt. The front wall varies in thickness while the top, bottom and side walls are substantially uniform in thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,723 to Bliss et al discloses a golf club head including a hollow body with a front wall, a top wall, a bottom wall and a side wall as disclosed in the Noble et al patent. The front wall varies in thickness, and a weight member located on the sole lowers the center of gravity of the club head.